Multi-layer hierarchical dynamic cellular networks pose difficulties for traffic flow and management.
A classical cellular network includes or consists of a core segment and Radio Access Network (RAN). The Radio Access Network (RAN) is comprised of base stations (BS) and mobile stations (MS). Each of the mobile stations is typically connected to one of the Base Stations (FIG. 2).
A hierarchal cellular network (FIG. 1a) is comprised of a classical cellular network, however the Radio Access Network (RAN) segment enables direct connection between base stations so that one base station is capable of relaying the traffic of the other base station to the core segment or to other base stations in a higher layer, which are connected to the core segment.
Multi-layer hierarchical dynamic cellular networks pose difficulties for traffic flow and management (e.g. the multi protocol-layers handling). These difficulties may occur since the base LTE protocols and core elements do not support this type of network topology.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.